


Doomed Douchebags Doing It

by guava



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time sex that's not as angsty as it could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doomed Douchebags Doing It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kamen Rider Kink Meme.

There was no seduction involved in Sano getting Satoru to sleep with him. After switching off the light of the pathetic apartment and sliding under the blanket of the only futon set, Sano whispered, “Hey, since it’s just you and me, there’s no harm in getting each other off. Just a kind favour guys do for other guys.”

Satoru, who had been lying next to him, turned to glare at him in the darkness.

“I-It’s okay if you don’t want to!” Sano stammered, abruptly throwing himself onto his back to redirect his gaze to the ceiling to not look at Satoru. “I’m just suggesting! I’ll just sleep quietly if you don’t want to.”

“I want to,” Satoru replied.

This was the first time, man or woman, had offered him sex. Though Satoru didn’t think much of sexual pleasure, he doubted that he would get an offer of this sort any time soon. Actually, he didn’t think very much of the act at all and had to coast along with copying whatever Sano did to him. When Sano kissed him, he kissed him back . When Sano dipped his hand past the elastic waistband of his pants to fondle his crotch, he tried to touch him back in a way that wouldn’t cramp his wrist and settled for slipping his hand into the leg hole of Sano’s boxers.

Just as Satoru was beginning to feel Sano’s growing erection, Sano gently pushed him back and said, “Let me get something.”

He sat up on the futon, stripped off his shirt and  lifted his hips to drag his boxers down his legs. Completely naked, he turned around to open the drawer of the side-table and took out a small bottle of lubricant.

“Have you done this part before?” He asked, holding the bottle up to Satoru meaningfully.

Satoru shook his head.

“Oh fine, I’ll do it myself,” Sano sighed.

Any trace of displeasure he had with Satoru’s inexperience melted away as he slicked his fingers and humped himself on them, stretching his hole. Satoru could not continue to take in the lewd sight. He turned away and trying to make as little noise as possible, he tucked the blanket closer around his waist and  against his erect cock. He barely heard Sano rejoin him on the futon. He curled his hand around Satoru’s bicep and pressed his bare chest against Satoru’s still clothed back.

“Don’t forget,” Sano said. “I need you to take care of me here.”

Satoru shuddered and tried to regain his composure by stripping off.

His relief of having his erection free in the cool, night air was reverted was dashed as he watched Sano turn up a corner of the futon to reveal a condom packet. Sano ripped it open and carefully eased it down over Satoru’s cock before pouring practically a waterfall of lubricant on his cock. He gasped as Sano used his palm to slick up his entire length. He could feel the cold fluid dripping downwards onto his balls and onto the futon.

“Okay, we’re ready. You can do me now,” Sano said, lying on his back to spread his legs.

In the dark, Satoru could not see where his hole was clearly. He tentatively trailed a finger down Sano’s crack, intermittently applying pressure through the wetness of the lubricant until he sensed the part where he could enter Sano’s body. He heard Sano’s breathing quickened and also Sano’s pleas for him to go ahead. He went ahead and did it, pushing his cock into someone else for the first time in his life.

Up until then, there were still many questions in Satoru’s mind. He questioned whether Sano found him attractive. He questioned whether liking to take another man like he was supposed to take a woman meant that he was attracted to men. He questioned whether he was always attracted to men all along and even thought briefly about Kagawa-sensei.

All these questions were muted at the instant when he felt Sano clenching all around his cock. The pleasure it brought was so extreme that it became nearly excruciating. Satoru found himself panting out loud and had to force himself to breathe. As he shut his eyes for a second to focus, he could hear more clearly Sano consciously taking deep breaths.

“Hey, it must be your first time, right?” Sano asked in between gasps. “Let me turn around. It’ll be easier for you to do me from behind.”

Satoru growled at the insinuation that he was surely bad at sex and instantly began thrusting into Sano, brutely ignoring his urge to just let go and come. Growing increasingly frustrated at not being able to thrust as deep as he could, he gripped the back of Sano’s thighs to lift Sano’s legs onto his shoulders, not breaking the fervent pace of his thrusts as he did so. He closed his eyes to better savour the sound of Sano’s moan filling the room.

Just because he wanted to, he squeezed the muscles of Sano’s thighs and calves in tandem with his thrusts, stroking along Sano’s leg hair as he did so. He realized how much longer Sano’s legs were compared to his own and he smiled to himself upon the satisfaction of having a bigger man under him, relying upon him to give pleasure.

His thoughts were interrupted as he noticed Sano stroking himself to maintain his hardness. For some reason, the sight of Sano touching himself by his own volition annoyed Satoru. He ended up following Sano’s suggestion after all and pulled away to flip Sano over,  then thrust into him once more. The abrupt movement squashed Sano’s hand under his chest. Before he could adjust the angle of his wrist, Satoru pulled Sano back by the hips so there was enough space for him to stroke Sano’s cock from root to tip. He was so deep into Sano and so close to him, and he could feel himself reaching his limit as he came inside Sano’s ass. In the midst of his climax, he watched Sano stretching his arms forwards and backing relentlessly against his cock, until he ejaculated all over Satoru’s fingers.

After they came down from their sexual high, they broke apart and lay as far from each other as the cramped room would allow in order to cool off. Satoru threw the blanket aside and dragged the soggy condom off him to put at the side of the futon.

‘I’m not a virgin anymore.’ That’s what he felt like telling Sano, but he eventually chose to say, “Unbelievable. Sex is so sweaty and tiring.”

“Yeah, I know,” Sano laughed. “I’m going to take a shower first, okay?”

The mention of a shower made Satoru recall what little he knew about sex. “Aren’t we supposed to shower first before doing it?” He asked.

“Ah…well, we were clean enough.” Sano gave his excuse and stood up to head for the shower before Satoru could ask him another question.

When Satoru could hear the hiss of the shower spray, he got up to feed Sano’s bird. Now that they had their moment of intimacy, it was the least he could do. 


End file.
